


Shyness Cancels Itself Out

by Ononymous



Series: Undertale Anniversary Requests 2017 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: While out for a romantic dinner, Undyne and Alphys encounter Mettaton and Shyren. Before anybody knows what's going on, Alphys and Shyren are left alone. Things go pretty well.





	Shyness Cancels Itself Out

**Author's Note:**

> Original pitch: Undyne and Mettaton ditch Alphys and Shyren at a gathering

"Oh w-wow, this place is fancy!"

"Told ya, babe!"

Undyne and Alphys sat by the window of the restaurant, sipping wine, while soft violin music serenaded the customers.

"I mean Papyrus might not know, well, a lot of things, but he knows swanky when he sees it."

"Yeah, we'll have to th-thank him later. Oh, it's the h-hors d'oeuvre!"

A Vulkin wearing an apron scuttled up to them, a tray of food on her head, warmed by her natural heat.

"That's pretty damn clever." Undyne took a vol-au-vent and scarfed it down in one. "And this stuff is great! Maybe I should just get more of these instead of a steak."

"Undyne, there are c-certain manners we have to f-follow in a place like this. I r-read about it in thst comic where-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Undyne made short work of their starters, Alphys only taking a few in comparison, and then the Vulkin scurried away again.

"I h-hope the chicken is g-good."

"It better be! Hey, what made you pick it anyway?"

Alphys blushed. Talking about how chicken flavoured ramen had been ingrained in her palette was kind of a pathetic thing. And yet, every other pathetic thing about her had been brushed aside or even embraced by Undyne. She swallowed hard.

"W-well, I-"

" _Darlings!_ "

There was a scraping noise. Before they could realise what had happened, two people had joined their table. A long metallic arm already had a glass of wine in it.

"Alphys, it's been too long!" cried Mettaton. "That dress really compliments your scales. And Captain! That jacket would really bring out your eye under the camera. I keep asking when you're going to accept my offer of an interview!"

"Leave it, Happ," Mettaton's smile faded a little, "I told you I don't do that crap. The makeup is itchy as hell. Oh, Shyren! Hi."

"Um, Hello Un-"

"Yes, doesn't she look magnificent?! That's an MTT™ Shawl if you're interested."

"H-hi, Shyren."

"Hello Al-"

"Yeah, well Alph is wearing a necklace I got from a human jewellers! Got it custom made!"

Mettaton examined the necklace closely.

"My my, how simple and elegant. That wouldn't do on my show. If you can't stand out in a rainbow, what are you even doing?"

"So Sh-Shyren, how's-"

"Man, why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Alphys, what are-"

"Because it would make great television, darlings! Try to imagine it. A tell-all interview about the human who freed us all! From the unique perspective of their one time second-deadliest enemy!"

"How is your-"

"Well, when ya put it like- wait, hold on. _Second_ deadliest?"

"Undyne..."

"Well I'm not counting old Fluffybuns. Turns out he wasn't really a threat to them at all. He's probably happier that way. But darling, surely you have to acknowledge _I_ was the one who gave them a real run for their money."

"Met, do you have to-"

"Excuse me?! Who chased them through Waterfall?"

"Who actually prepared for their arrival in Hotland?"

"Who flung spears at them?"

"Who set up bombs to kill them?"

Alphys and Shyren surreptitiously studied the menu, despite Alphys having already ordered.

"Who followed them into Hotland without fear?"

"Who actually tried to use tactics?"

"Who taught them how to make spaghetti?"

"Who burned her house down in the process?"

"Who can suplex a boulder?!"

"I can. I could flick it if I wanted. Couldn't I, Alphys?"

"Uh, w-well I think-"

"Stay out of this! You think you're stronger than me?!"

"Oh dear Captain. There's a difference between thinking and knowing."

"Prove it!"

Mettaton brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Gladly. The old quarry to the south of town, twenty minutes. And I get to film it."

"Deal!"

Both Undyne and Mettaton took out their wallets, and dumped a small pile of money in the middle.

"Shyren darling, sorry about this, but opportunities must be seized. This should cover the bill if you still want to eat something."

And with that, the two of them marched out of the restaurant. Alphys and Shyren started after them for a few minutes. And then at each other.

They sighed in relief.

"W-waiter, could I have a bottle of ch-champagne please?"

Twenty minutes later both of them were relaxed and laughing.

"I know!" said Shyren. "I mean don't get me wrong, he's certainly exciting to be around, but sometimes you need to wind down. I don't think he gets that."

"You're right, he doesn't." agreed Alphys, her stutter greased over with her second glass. "Unnie, well she knows when to back off. Usually. Unless it's a training day. Then it's no mercy!"

Their laughter started up again. Alphys' main course arrived.

"Oh, this smells fantastic! Sorry, I f-forgot, what did you order?"

"The escargot," said Shyren, "I hear Blooky provides them to this place. That was weird, finding out some humans think snails are a delicacy. Have the King and Queen ever ate here?"

"I think so. N-not together though."

"Oh. That's sad."

"Yeah..."

Alphys had to parry a fantasy suddenly invigorated by the champagne before it got out of hand.

"I, I have to say Shyren, you've gotten a lot better at, at talking. I remember when we were all kids and it was a surprise to hear two syllables out of you."

"Oh this is just me on a rush after singing. I'll be silent again by nightfall. You've gotten better too. You're up to, what, eight or nine words in a row without a stutter?"

"Yeah, you're right. Glass houses and, sticks or something."

Friendly barbs exchanged, Shyren let Alphys actually eat some of her meal.

"It's all down to Frisk of course." she continued eventually.

"Oh, absolutely! You think I'd keep my, wossname, record of fifteen unstuttuttered words if they weren't around?"

"Everyone I talked to agrees. They always had a knack at seeing the best of us."

"I'll t-toast to that. Whoops, it's back!" Alphys giggled. The two chinked their glasses.

"They, they remind me of my sister. She used to be great at getting me to speak. Patient, but kind."

The shift in topic seemed to rob Alphys of a bit of her glow. Even though it had turned out alright in the end, it was still hard to dwell on sometimes.

"So, uh, h-how's she doing?"

"Oh, fine. You know she's getting a job as an interpreter?"

"Really? I didn't know sh-she was into languages."

"Well, something about being multiple people makes it easier for her to learn them. Like one learns French and another Chinese and stuff like that. She's over with Aaron today, it's his turn."

"I, I'm g-glad you were able to work it out. A-after I..."

"Oh don't do the self pity thing, silly! It was this or nothing, and it's not like they mind. Today's a happy day, let's celebrate!"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, what w-were you here for, anyway?"

"You first."

Alphys' face grew hot. "Oh. Well, my birthday's on Tuesday, b-but this was the only time the restaurant had available, so Unnie s-seized it."

"Oh gosh, I totally forgot! Let me get more wine, it's on me-"

"N-no thanks. I'm at my limit as it is. Y-your turn. What were you and M-Mettaton doing?"

"We were in a recording studio, finishing off the final parts of our next album. He offered to take me out to celebrate."

"That sounds g-great! You, uh, you wouldn't be interested in a s-sneak peak?"

Shyren sipped her champagne. And then the restaurant ground to a halt. Despite the alcohol, her voice was strong and steady. People needing to relax relaxed. People needing to pump themselves up pumped themselves up. Shyren had that talent of provoking all sorts of positive emotions. When she finished, there was a standing ovation.

Alphys wiped a tear from her eye. "And to th-think, you had trouble singing 'Mary had a little Loox' when we were kids. No wonder M-Mettaton..."

"Thanks. Wait, Mettaton what?"

"I. Uh. Y-you mean y-you g-guys aren't...?"

"We- no! We're colleagues! This was to celebrate the album, nothing more! What made you think it was..."

Alphys seemed to be shrinking. Her head was disappearing under the table. "D-don't you r-read the m-magazines?"

"The maga-" her voice became croaky at the implications.

They sat in much less pleasant silence. Shyren's escargot finally arrived.

"M-more w-wine?"

"...yes."

Well, that was nice while it lasted. Alphys made a note to cancel a couple of subscriptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Pastebin Version: https://pastebin.com/7FdErHZG
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
